(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an apparatus for utilizing solar energy. The invention more specifically relates to a solar energy apparatus which requires less space than a conventional solar energy apparatus.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a solar generating station according to publication DE-A-32 38 797, a number of heliostats are provided which reflect solar radiation, which enters into them, onto optical waveguides and radiation receivers. These radiation receivers are mounted on a support unit or a tower. This solar generating station requires a large-area for the heliostats and their associated optical waveguides. Therefore, this solar generating station only meaningfully can be used in regions in which sufficient space is available, such as for example in a desert or in mountain ranges.